crystalscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
CrystalScape currently has a total of 15 playable classes. Classes Archanist The Archanist's Weapon is a Crossbow. His crossbow can hit enemies at long-range, yet attacks slowly. * RapidShot '''- The Anarchist can shoot '''3 arrows quickly. Gunner The Gunner's weapon is a Revolver. His revolver can shoot enemies from afar, killing enemies that are up on towers, which are normally unreachable by Melee classes. His upgrades allow him to obtain an SMG or a Shotgun. He's able to throw Grenades '''as well as '''Rapidly Fire all his weapons. * Grenade- Gunner will Throw a''' Grenade within his arsenal. * '''Empty The Chamber- Gunner will Rapidly Fire '''his weapon he carries until it runs out of bullets. Mage The Mage's weapon is a '''Magic Wand. His Magic Wand can be used in both Melee and Ranged stances. His Range attack can attack enemies at Medium range distances. His Melee can do Decent damage but isn't as effective as his Spells. The Mage can cast 4''' '''Spells, but cannot cast them immediately due to needing to find Spell Books, each containing 4 different variations of Spells. * FireBalls- Shoots a FireBall that can burn enemies over time. * Water- Shoots Water that can cause medium damage to enemies. * Lighting Bolts- Casts Lighting Bolts at enemies, can be cast at long distances. * Death Ray- Will cast a Ray that does medium AoE Damage if landed Directly at an enemy. Invoker Invoker is considered the Hardest '''CrystalScape character to play, with not much health or any '''Spells to use at the start of the game, you have to search for Reagents '''which can be found around on all maps. Finding one will instantly activate on the '''Player and allow the Player to use a Spell that's crafted with the Reagent founded. * Light Ray * Metronome * IceBeam * EarthQuake Bruiser The Bruiser's weapon is a Warhammer. The Warhammer does an extreme amount of AoE damage however it strikes really slowly. The Bruiser is also partly a tank next to the Barbarian but doesn't have as much health. The Bruiser is also agile and is able to Lunge up in the air smashing the ground with his Warhammer doing Splash Damage to all nearby enemies. * Lunge- Bruiser will jump into the air to Smash the ground causing Splash Damage to all nearby enemies. Barbarian The Barbarian's weapon is a Battle Axe. He has a lot of health and is the very definition of a tank. He's considered to be the Toughest member of the Team, his two attacks with his Battle Axe can take out enemies rather quickly. He's also able to C'harge' into a fight dealing AoE damage if it lands on an enemy. The Barbarian is also self-taught being able to Self-Heal without needing a Cleric or a''' Potion', however this ability '''Drains' an enormous amount of Mana. * Critical Strike- The Barbarian will put all force into his N'ext Attack' with his Battle Axe doing an enormous amount of damage. * Charge- The Barbarian will Charge Foward causing AoE damage. * Self-Heal- The Barbarian will heal himself over time. Cleric The cleric's weapon is a Syringe and Katar, and has low health. He can heal teammates, and can keep most of the team alive if he remains alive. He can fight, but his Katar is slow and doesn't do that much in terms of damage, Cleric is not reliable for offensive purposes, only for healing. * Evade- The Cleric will Evade in the opposite direction he faces to gain Distance away from enemies. Alchemist The Alchemist's weapon is a Hand Axe. He can collect ingredients laid around the map and can make potions for allies. Potions that he can make are: * 2 Restore Potions - Restores mana and HP. * 1''' Regen Potion''' - Gives you HP regen. * 1 Invulnerability Potion - Become invulnerable to damage for a short period of time. * 1 Mega Regen Potion '''- Gives you mana and HP regen. Cavalier The Cavalier's weapon is a '''Tomahawk. His Tomahawks can reach enemies from afar. * Bombard- Cavalier will fire 5 Tomahawks really fast, however these Tomahawks can be picked up by allies and be used as weapons to fire at enemies. They don't do as much damage as Cavalier's primary Tomahawks however. Ranger The Ranger's weapon is a Bow. His bow can reach enemies from afar. He can imbue his shots with elements. * Fire Element Arrows- Shoot Arrows imbued with Fire. * Wind Element Arrows- Shoot Arrows imbued with Wind. Rogue The Rogue is the so-called Ninja of the Team, being extremely Agile he's able to reach places that most Melee Classes cannot reach due to being too slow. Rogue is able to Dash as well as Jump very far and high, although the Rogue has no upgrades for his Katana, his Katana is good enough with his quickness. Useful for Distracting enemies as well as poking so his teammates can finish his enemies off. * Dash- Rogue will Dash Forward a long distance. * Jump-''' Rogue will '''Jump a High Length reaching areas most Melee Classes cannot reach. Psycho The Psycho is the Weirdest class, using a Cactus as a weapon, he doesn't have any upgrades or any abilities other then being Tanky but not as Tanky as Barbarian. * Hemorrhage (Passive)- When Psycho attacks an enemy with his Cactus, the victim will bleed dealing damage for a short period of time. Spearman The Spearman's weapon is a Spear. His spear can reach enemies from a distance doing good damage, he can do a power shot, firing a more powerful spear. Can easily be out-numbered if not careful. * Power Shot - Throws a powerful spear. * Fire Imbued Spear- Throws a Fire Element imbued spear. Thief The Thief's weapon is a Slingshot and a 'Knife'.' 'The Thief '''has low health and can also unlock chests and locked doors, exposing supplies that can be equipped. His slingshot can be used to attack, but it does little damage, yet effective. * '''Dash- The Thief will Dash Forward giving The Thief long distance from his previous stance. * Lockpicks- The Thief is only given 2''' '''lockpicks, with these he can unlock 2 '''locked environments containing loot, such as potions', '''upgrades', Reagents, and Crafting Ingrediants. Dragon Knight Dragon Knight is a some what support/offensive class, he doesn't have any support techniques but he's able to summon a Pet Dragon to help fight his battles. He's also able to cast a FireBall from his Falchion. * FireBall- Dragon Knight will cast a FireBall from his Falchion. * Dragon Summon- Upon picking up a Upgrade Dragon Knight will Summon his Pet Dragon. Category:Mechanics